User talk:KPH2293
Please feel free to leave me a message. ------ Welcome to UnMario. I've made you an admin here since you were the first to edit and someone tells me the original admin, Knife, has already quit! Please see for help with this if you need it. Angela talk 12:30, 27 March 2007 (UTC) : :D Thanks Wayoshi 20:00, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::You're welcome. --Yoshi626 20:06, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Banned Why did you have to ban me for a month instead for a week?--Fg 21:47, 24 May 2007 (UTC) :Because Wayoshi told me to block you for a month if you made another uncivil comment. Also, if you do it again after your block's up, you'll be banned permanently. -- 22:46, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Again... Why did you banned me from the mariowiki and if you didn't I definitely need help because it says my account is suspended on the wiki.A.S.A.P.--Fg 21:50, 3 July 2007 (UTC) :I didn't ban you from the wiki, that message is appearing for everybody. The wiki needs to be moved to a new server. It'll be back up soon. -- 22:15, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Hey, its nice to see someone I know here on this deserted wiki.Knife 19:21, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Check Rarewiki more often *Sigh* Look listen boy I m tired of your strictness here like your the head honcho here but you aren't.Okay?And the mariowiki is becoming cold and rigid like SoS said and never came back.So you're one of the reasons why I'm so exasperated right now oh and not to mention that I do have anger management problems and you can't expect everybody to be the same and perfect.So far the only users that irriatiate me are you and Xzelion.To be Fair, I really liked you at the beginning and now your becoming a rigid user and why not give yourself a timeout?--Fg 22:00, 3 August 2007 (UTC) You know what Let's get along shall we?--Fg 23:18, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Ok... This is the final straw Im exasperated now that you think everything has to be perfect and everyone has to be a "perfect" and good user but Look at wayoshi?You see this isn't fair and Im telling you that '''THIS ISN"T FAIR.And like I said I liked you at the beginning but now look at you you've become the strictest users out there and hard to become friends with.And what wayoshi did was worse than I Creating various sockpuppets, personal attacks to users in chat and so on.--Fg 21:09, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :When did I say that every user has to be perfect? -- 22:15, 10 August 2007 (UTC) *Sigh* Can you unblock me and give me a chance? At least a chance nothing more?come on please I WON'T SPAM AGAIN AND YOU KNOW IM ONE OF THE GOOD USERS OUT THERE AT MARIOWIKI YOU KNOW?SO ONCE AGAIN GIVE ME A CHANCE OR ELSE I...WAAAAHHHHHHH!--Fg 23:24, 14 August 2007 (UTC) come back plz come back plz --TSEPEL 20:34, November 6, 2009 (UTC)